Acción y Reacción
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Fic participante del reto: Noviembre de ridiculeces del foro: Cannon Island. [Resumen] ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Metiste la pata! No lo pienses mucho y busca una solución importarte que te deje en ridículo en el futuro.


**Acción Y Reacción**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Fic participante del reto: **Noviembre de ridiculeces** del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Principales Sting y Natsu con l _eve_ mención de Erik.

 **Numero elegido:** 1 "Who wouldn't be angry? you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!" / "¿Quién no estaría enojado? ¡Te comiste todo mi cereal y fingiste tu muerte por tres años!"

* * *

 _ **Acción y Reacción**_

 _(Sting)_

Me pregunto qué reacción debería de tener una persona normal al enfrentarse a una situación que involucre a un fantasma... Tal vez llorar del miedo, gritar o bien, comenzar a correr en círculos. Todas las variantes suenan demasiado buenas, pero supongo que la decisión depende del carácter de cada quien, ya que si tomamos como ejemplo a mi escéptico vecino el resultado sería perjudicial.

¡Oh pobre fantasma! Ya me imagino la cara que pondría al escuchar algo como: " _Fuera de mi vista que tu no existes";_ bueno, volviendo al tema inicial, en mi caso la reacción que tendría sería la más propia que todo buen macho que se respeta haría y esa sin lugar a duda sería la de correr en círculos y posteriormente, iría a hacerme bolita al rincón más seguro y secreto que conozco.

Aunque en esta ocasión, la idea de correr e ir a esconderme debajo de las escaleras de mi casa me llamaba con dulzura, decidí que esta vez le haría frente al fantasma.

— ¿N-natsu...eres tú?

Sabía que la idea era estúpida, sobretodo porque me habían dicho que mi mejor amigo falleció hace tiempo; aun así aquella pregunta fue la primera que se me ocurrió realizar al ver el parecido casi idéntico del chico frente a mí con Natsu Dragneel.

El chico fantasma parecía confuso, pero ese semblante fue reemplazado por uno más alegre y relajado.

—Sting... ¡Sting que sorpresa! —La sonrisa que mostró era parecida a la de mi amigo ̶ ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? ¿Un mes?

Por mi parte, sentí que los colores se me iban del rostro, pues todas las señales parecían apuntar a que estaba hablando con un fantasma que vivía atrapado en un tiempo pasado.

—No fueron tres meses, han pasado tres años desde que... —No tenía idea de cómo decirle lo sucedido— Falleciste. —dicen que decir la verdad de golpe es bueno, espero que eso también se aplique aquí.

— ¿Morí? —Guardo silencio por unos segundos y continúo—: Ah, te refieres a la mentira que Erik te dijo para que no me reclamaras el cereal que me comí.

—Pensé que había sido la mascota de Erik la que se había devorado mi cereal de edición limitada, pero fuiste tú —comente enojado— Y aún más importante, ustedes dos entes del mal mintieron en algo tan grave como lo es el morir.

Mi amigo Natsu, que en realidad andaba de parranda se encogió de hombros sin importarle un demonio que yo estaba a punto de querer estrangularlo por mentiroso.

¡Joder! Me mintió, él y Erik me mintieron y eso que se supone ellos eran mis mejores amigos. Bueno, de Erik me lo habría imaginado, pues él solía mentir por proteger a su mascota Cubelios y también por tener un poco de entretenimiento personal, pero Natsu nunca lo hacía.

— ¿Sting, estás enojado? —La voz de Natsu se dejó escuchar de repente, interrumpiendo así el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Antes de responderle, lo vi con molestia.

— ¿Quién no estaría enojado? — solté intentando mantener la calma, pero me era imposible— ¡Te comiste todo mi cereal y fingiste tu muerte por tres años!

—Fue para evitar que me sermonearas —Se defendió él—. Además, quien en su sano juicio creería semejante mentira.

Era buen argumento, en especial porque recordaba que cuando Erik me dijo esa noticia estaba conteniendo la risa.

—Si querías evitarte un sermón, no te hubieras comido mi cereal. Así de simple era la solución.

Natsu rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—Te puedo pagar el cereal, si quieres.

—Gracias, pero no —rechacé su oferta con cortesía—. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. —Sin decir más me aleje de su lado.

Cabe resaltar que de este encuentro me hubiera gustado decir que fue un _gusto_ volver a verlo, pero la realidad es que estaría engañándome a mí mismo. Por ello fue que decidí alejarme, mientras tenía en la cabeza la idea de irme a hacer bolita a mi rincón para llorar a gusto; porque ahora que volví a ver a Natsu, recordé que el cereal que él se comió era edición limitada y por culpa suya no pude disfrutar hace tres años.

* * *

 **Notas de La Autora** :

* * *

1.- No recuerdo bien, pero parece que en las reglas del desafío/reto decía que era viñeta, por tal utilice 686 palabras para escribir esto.

2.- Nuevamente no tengo idea de que es esto, pero estoy en el trabajo y ponerme a pensar en otra cosa con más sentido, pues me da flojera. En especial ese final, pues es lo que no me conviene del todo.

3.-Esta semana he tenido ciertos problemitas que me han mandado a otro mundo, por lo cual si esto presenta cierta incoherencia o errores en los verbos me disculpo por ello.


End file.
